Choose A Weapon, Pierce My Heart
by Hisana Kuchiki
Summary: Their very existence was wrapped up in those allseeing white eyes, and yet it took them so long to see what was always right in front of them, a weapon mistress. One hundred themes on Neji and Tenten. 10: White Flag
1. 1: Walking

_Choose A Weapon, Pierce My Heart_

_(Their very existence was wrapped up in those all-seeing white eyes, and yet it took them so long to see what was always right in front of them, a weapon mistress. One hundred themes on Neji and Tenten.)_

**01: Walking**

"Gai-sensei? Why do we have to run 2000 laps around Konoha today?" The weapon mistress whined. They had just completed 10000 push-ups, 5000 kicks on each leg, and 15000 jumping jacks.

"2000 LAPS?! THIS IS SO YOUTHFUL!!! CAN'T YOU FELL THE YOUTH POUNDING IN YOUR VEINS?!" Lee had yelled.

_If you don't shut up, my kunai are going to be pounding in your face, you freaking idiot! _Tenten thought furiously. Although before she could do said action, a rather disturbing scene was playing out before her eyes.

"GOOD JOB, LEE! YOUR ATTITUDE IS THE PRIME EXAMPLE OF YOUTHFULLNESS!!!" Gai shouted happily, with a twinkle in his eye.

"OH, THANK YOU SENSEI, YOUR WORDS OF YOUTH HAVE INSPIRED ME!" Lee responded with equal vigor.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"L--!"

"AUGH, SHUT UP!" Neji had yelled. Everyone stared. Neji's outburst was unexpected, and he was foaming at the lips a little.

"Um... you know what? I'll start on the laps now!" Tenten hurriedly said while starting to run.

"That's the spirit Tenten! Be youthful!!!!" All of Konoha heard faintly.

"Hn, guess I'll start now." Neji mumbled quietly, finally recovering from his episode, then dashed off.

"YOSH! I SHALL START NOW GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee said, or rather yelled.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!!!"

--------

"One--huff, huff, - thousand --huff, huff,-- nine --huff, huff,-- hundre--huff, huff-- d twe --huff, huff,-- ty!—huff, huff…" The weapon mistress gasped.

_Good, if I make it before 8:45, I can still take a shower at least. I haven't seen Neji, maybe he just ignored Gai-sensei. _Tenten mused inwardly.

"Nine--huff--teen--huff—left!" Neji panted. _Wonder where Tenten is. She's not the type to give up so easi—_Neji's thoughts were broken with a loud as hell shriek.

"_Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

Running as quickly as he could, the Hyuuga activated his Byakugan. He scanned the immediate area, and he found a female figure on the forest floor, apparently struggling.

"_Kuso!_ Friggin' sprained my leg." Tenten cursed. _Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_

"Need help?" A slightly deep voice asked.

"Huh? Who the fuck ar—Oh. Yeah, please?" She asked the Hyuuga. _Damn, the pain gets worse and worse…_

"Okay, here. Grab my shoulder." Neji gestured. The female brunette grabbed on and they started walking, or in Tenten's case, limping. After walking for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence, they both realized that they had stopped running.

"DAMN!" Tenten yelled.

"Shit." Neji said.

"So… how the hell are we supposed to explain how we stopped running?" Tenten asked forlornly.

"Well, we can say that we were so struck by youth, that we had battle." Neji said lethargically.

Tenten stopped. _What… the… fuck? _Then she spotted the small smirk on his face, and realized he was joking. The realization alone made Tenten roar with laughter. They continued walking to the hospital.

Gai was about to pop up and reprimand them, but saw how Neji had made Tenten laugh.

"Ah… the youthfulness of love. Oh well, I'll give them 5000 laps tomorrow." He declared.

**Owari.**

**(Author's Notes: 5/31/07 I re-wrote this, because it felt rather short and pointless, so… tell me if this is better!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be cool. But I'm not cool, so therefore, I don't.**


	2. 2: Sorrow

_Choose A Weapon, Pierce My Heart_

_(Their very existence was wrapped up in those all-seeing white eyes, and yet it took them so long to see what was always right in front of them, a weapon mistress. One hundred themes on Neji and Tenten.)_

**02: Sorrow**

"Why? I loved him so much! We did he have to leave?!" Tenten sobbed. Hinata, and Sakura as much as they tried to cheer the brunette up, it was no use.

He was gone, and was never coming back.

"Tenten, stop crying, where do you want do bury Daisuke? In the pet cemetery? Or maybe in you backyard so he can never leave. Does that sound better?" The timid Hyuuga heiress said.

"-Sniff—Yeah, but can we make him an official funeral? I mean, he deserves it, right Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Um, sure, let me and Hinata go and get Daisuke some flowers okay? We'll be back in a hour. Ja ne!" Sakura called out as she and Hinata left to Yamanaka Flower.

"Tenten?" A male cold voice resounded.

Tenten looked up. _Damn, it's Neji. I can't let him know I was crying over Daisuke, he'd think I'm weak._

"Were you crying?" He asked his usually cold voice a tad softer than before.

"N-n-n-no! I-I was…um…taking a shower and uh… got shampoo in my eyes! Yeah that's it! Yep!" The weapon mistress responded in an unusually giddy voice.

"_You're lying._" Neji said, eyes narrowing.

"No! What makes you think that?" She said again, in a fake cheeriness.

"Daisuke died, didn't he? That's why you missed training with me." Neji said, with his white eyes looking directly at her.

"No, that's not it." The female brunette replied. She started to sniffle, and her eyes were burning up. Warm tears fell from her face, as Neji rushed to comfort her.

"Shhh… don't worry, it's going to be alright." He consoled, while awkwardly patting her back.

"B-but I loved him so much!!!" Tenten sobbed, while Neji cradled her in his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a new hampster…okay?"

"T-thank you N-neji… zzz…"

Neji looked down and saw Tenten snuggling up to him and lightly snoring.

"Huh, so you got her to stop crying huh?" Said a female voice from the door.

Neji looked up and saw Sakura with her hands on her hips smiling, and Hinata doubled up in silent laughter.

"Shhh… help me get her into a bed or something." Neji whispered.

Hinata, now regaining her composure, said, "No. Good luck Neji-nii-san."

Neji now looked at the cherry blossom, almost desprate. She shooke her head.

"No can do, I think Tenten's feelings would be hurt if you just left her there. So bye, we'll drop by in about three hours. Bye!" She said with a giggle.

_Damn, damn, damn, DAMN! Stupid Sakura and Hinata and their new-found confidence! _Neji cursed inwardly.

It was going to be a _loooonng _three-hour wait.

**Okari.**

(Author's Notes: This was waaayy more fluffy, so I hope it wasn't too fluffy. BTW, kudos to kunoichimisstress and NejixTenten forever for reviewing! This is for them!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I will one day… Mufufufu…


	3. 3: Share

_Choose A Weapon, Pierce My Heart_

_(Their very existence was wrapped up in those all-seeing white eyes, and yet it took them so long to see what was always right in front of them, a weapon mistress. One hundred themes on Neji and Tenten.)_

**03: Share**

"Pleeaasseee?" The Chinese Kunoichi pleaded.

"No, now get your own pocky." Neji snapped, irritated by the fact that the persistent brunette did not let him finish his strawberry pocky in peace.

"Tenten-chan, I shall share delicious pocky with you!" Lee called out holding chocolate pocky in his hands.

"LEE! GREAT JOB! SHARING IS VERY YOUTHFUL!!" Gai yelled. Lee looked up, eyes shining with awe.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!!!" Gai yelled as he and Lee hugged, sunset in the background.

"Erm… No thanks Lee, I like strawberries best, but Neji over there is being a total prude about sharing!" Tenten said pointedly.

"Hn. It's your fault for dropping it, you should have been able to at least held it in your hands." Neji replied, nibbling on the sweet biscuity treat.

"Well, if it hadn't been for _your _friggin' fan club, I could've been eating it, you big, annoying jerk!!!!!" The weapon mistress shrieked.

"Hn."

"AUUGHH!!!" Tenten screamed. She walked up to Neji and slapped him. "That's what you get you turd!"

"Tenten wait!" Neji called, after seeing his training partner run.

"Neji?"

"WHAT!?!" Neji yelled. He was really pissed at the moment, and did not want to talk to anyone except Tenten.

"You totally fucked up dude." Lee said.

"_You, shut up._" Neji said, eyes darkening.

"It's true, go apologize, and give her some pocky." He suggested.

"Whatever, I'll be back later. See ya." He replied, lazily lifting his hand as a goodbye. _I gotta get advice from her friends. … Does Tenten have any friends?_

"You totally fucked up dude." Sakura said.

"GAH!" Neji shouted. _No shit Sherlock, I fucked up._ Growling, he said, "How do I fix it though?"

"Go apologize." She said.

"Apologize? But, I don't know how." He admitted quietly.

"You're joking right?" she said.

"No. God, I've never apologized!" He snapped.

"Erm… Good luck." She said, as she walked off.

"Damn, how the fuck can I apologize?" He mused.

_Will this work? It better damn will, or I'm killing Lee._

Neji slowly breathed out and muttered, "Here goes nothing…"

-Knock, knock…-

"Hel—oh… what do you want you turd?" Glared a certain brunette Kunoichi.

Neji looked up and saw Tenten with her hands on her hips frowning, and with a pained look in her eyes.

"Um… may I come in Tenten?" Neji asked, trying not to flinch at the weapon mistress' intimidating presence.

Glaring still, she reluctantly replied, "Fine." She opened to door more to let Neji pass, while not having to move.

Neji now looked at the weapon mistress, seeing the hurt look, and his heart dropped. He took in a breath, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What? You've never apologized before, but that doesn't mean I forgive you. You acted like an ass, so you have to repent." She said, while biting her lip from crying.

"Look, I realize that I did act an especially big ass today, but I just didn't feel comfortable with sharing something that I tasted." Neji quietly said, ashamed of his actions. "I have shamed the Hyuga's good name."

Tenten smirked, she just couldn't stay angry at Neji, afterwhat he had just said. "Fine, if you share two things with me. First…"

Tenten leaned in, and gave Neji a slight kiss on the lips. She pulled back and said, "So? Did it feel weird?"

"No… you tasted like strawberry pocky."

She smiled. "Speaking of pocky, gimmie some, it's in your pocket."

"…Fine. I'm willing to share."

**Okari.**

(Author's Notes: This was more fluffy, so I hope it wasn't too fluffy. BTW, kudos to kunoichimisstress, NejixTenten forever, and 'A'lusy for reviewing! This is for them! PS: KunoichiMistress, I added the 'kiss in the house thing' for you. Hope you like!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so lawyers looking for someone to sue, shoo.


	4. 4: Gay

_Choose A Weapon, Pierce My Heart_

_(Their very existence was wrapped up in those all-seeing white eyes, and yet it took them so long to see what was always right in front of them, a weapon mistress. One hundred themes on Neji and Tenten.)_

**04: Gay**

"So, these are for training?" Neji asked, somewhat suspicious to Tenten's mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yep, this will make you the strongest Jonin in Konoha!" The brunette replied happily.

"So how do you use these?" The Hyuuga Clan Genius asked.

"Okay, you hold each end in your hands, and swing it up and down, while not getting hit by the rope." Tenten said as she demonstrated.

"Oh… like this?" Neji asked, while jumping rope. _Hah! This is soo easy! Watch out Uchiha, I'll be stronger than you in no time!_

"Yep! Now keep training while I get us some lunch." The brunette Kunoichi called as she went to get some bento lunches.

"Neji, what the hell are you doing?!" A rather loud Inu-boy yelled.

"I'm training! Leave me alone!" Neji yelled, trying to concentrate.

"Girls jump rope, not guys! Unless they're gay!! … Oh my Kami, you're gay?!" Kiba shrieked. A rather manly shriek at that…

"NO, I'M NOT GAY!! I want to be the strongest Jonin in Konoha!" He snapped, getting pissed at Kiba's loud demeanor.

He glared at Kiba, since he looked skeptical.

"Hn. It's your fault for looking so gay, so don't get pissed at me." Kiba said, holding up his arms in defense.

"Oh, hey Kiba! How are you?" Tenten called, holding two bentos.

"Oh, hey Tenten. Did you know Neji's gay?" Kiba called out casually, as Akamaru ran to Tenten, yipping happily.

"You are?!"

"AUUGHH!!!" Neji screamed. He walked up to Kiba and handed him the jump rope. "If you're so 'manly,' then let's see you jump rope!"

"Fine! Just to show you." He said, ego at its prime.

_He is soo cocky! _Neji and Tenten thought at the same time.

"!!"

"What?" Neji said. "Too tough for a manly man like you?"

"No! I'm…I'm just demonstrating for you that that's how you looked!"

"Umm, Kiba? You shouldn't do that, you—"

"Owww! That hurt!" The dog boy yelled as he fell face first into the ground.

"You know what? Screw this, I gotta go. Bye Tenten, bye Neji, you gay dude." Kiba muttered, as he got up and left while rubbing his face.

"Bye Kiba!!" Tenten replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Neji mumbled, still angry at the gay comment. _Damn him, I'm gonna close off all his chakra points while he's sleeping and then I'll—_

"What's wrong Neji?"

"Huh?" Neji said, while looking around wildly.

"You look constipated, you okay?" Tenten said.

"Yeah, I'm okay."Neji muttered. "…Do I look gay?"

"No! You're one of the manliest and smexiest jonin I've ever met." Tenten cooed.

"Smexy?" Neji asked.

"Yes Neji, smexy. Take me out pwease?" Tenten pouted cutely.

"You're joking right?" he said.

"No. Pwease?" She pouted even more.

"Erm… Damn. Fine." he said, as he walked off.

"Yay! How 'bout sushi?" She asked.

"Fine, let's go." He mumbled.

"Yay!"

**Okari.**

(Author's Notes: This was more of a comedy, I had little Tenten in, sorry. This is for NarandHin-4-ever, since their comment's were, The best NejixTen story. –Tears up- I feel so loved!!! Read and review, if you have the time. I don't care if it's a flame, as long as you reviewed. Ja Ne! Hope you like!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so lawyers, get of my back! No, seriously, get off. You're hea—oof! –Falls into the ground-


	5. 5: Too Sexy

_Choose A Weapon, Pierce My Heart_

_(Their very existence was wrapped up in those all-seeing white eyes, and yet it took them so long to see what was always right in front of them, a weapon mistress. One hundred themes on Neji and Tenten.)_

**05: Too Sexy**

"See ya later, Neji, Lee." Tenten called as she headed home. Tenten imagined how she would spend her evening, but the second she arrived home, she fell asleep.

DREAM-CHAN TIME!

"Tenten, want to go visit your dear aunt Nemu?" Tenten's mother asked.

"Sorry, but I have to see a guy about a katana!" said the Kunoichi said quickly as she ran out to bump into Neji, Kiba, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you--?" Tenten was not allowed to finish her sentence as the genin started dancing to "Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred.

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me…" Sasuke started.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts…" Kiba continued, while taking off his shirt. 

"And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan…"Shino picked up, in a monotone voice.

"And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing…" Neji went on.

"I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk…" They all chorused.

"I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far…" Naruto sang, while shaking his butt.

"And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that…?" Kankurou went on, while taking off his kitty hat.

"I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk…" They all sang as they shook their tushes.

"I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my…" Gaara sang.

"'Cause I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk…

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song!" They all finished, while taking off their shirts.

"Oh my kami…" Tenten managed to whisper, before she fainted.

Tenten woke up, ran outside, and bumped into the guys.

"Noooooo!!! No more sexy!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed as she fainted.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. They left poor Tenten unconscious.

**Okari.**

(Author's Notes: This was more of a comedy, I had little NejiXTenten in, sorry. This is for NarandHin-4-ever, since their comment's were, The best NejixTen story. –Tears up- I feel so loved!!! Read and review, if you have the time. I don't care if it's a flame, as long as you reviewed. Ja Ne! Hope you like!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, BUT I do own Temari in a forum!


	6. 6: Nanny

_Choose A Weapon, Pierce My Heart_

_(Their very existence was wrapped up in those all-seeing white eyes, and yet it took them so long to see what was always right in front of them, a weapon mistress. One hundred themes on Neji and Tenten.)_

**06: Nanny?**

"Guess what team?! We have a mission!!" Gai enthusiastically announced to his less-than-enthusiastic team. Well except for Lee, but that's just him.

"What's the mission Gai-sensei!?" Lee yelled. Seeing Lee so pumped about the mission, Gai called out his name.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!"

They hugged, while defying the laws of time. The remaining two members of team Gai were flabbergasted, well not really, just pissed.

"Soo… what's the mission Gai-sensei?!" The brunette Kunoichi snapped.

Gai let go of hugging his student, and responded with, "We shall be watching over youthful youths!"

Everyone's, except Lee's, jaw dropped.

"Babysitting?!" Tenten screeched. The weapon mistress **hated **babysitting, ever since that incident with her baby cousin.

"Yes! Now let us set off!" Gai said as he waved his arm to signal them to follow him.

At the client's house 

"So we are here to take care of Hikari and Arashi. So, Tenten, you shall take care of Hikari, and Lee and Neji take care of Arashi. Go!" Gai dictated.

"Okay Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled.

"Hn." Neji responded.

"Yes… sensei." Tenten said fearfully.

Gai left, and the genins started to work.

With Tenten 

"Okay… okay, shh…" Tenten pleaded, while cradling the young baby girl. Tenten had an idea and sang this tune.

"_Aruki tsukarete, furidasu ame,_

_tsukami soko neta usagi o otte_

_anata no me wa suki tooru._

_Kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu_

_watashi o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo_

_doko e ikeba ikeba mitasareru no?_

_Uchi e kaero asu ni nareba_

_daijoubu tte waratte iru kana,_

_namae o yonde yonde dakishimeru yo_

_omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro._

_Tarinai tokoro o anata ga umete kureta_

_kanashii kimochi datte sa sugu wasurerareta kara_

_kowakunai yo…_

_Uso o tsuite koukai shite_

_watashi wa itsuka otona ni natta_

_haji o kaite ase o kaite_

_soredemo odori tsudzukeru riyuu_

_tamashii kogashite kogashite sakenderu yo_

_hiraite ikeba ikeba sukuwareru no_

_uchi e kaero shiroi usagi_

_tsuki no ura de aimashou._

_Kaerou asu ni nareba_

_hadashi de waratte iru kara_

_watashi wa yonde yonde dakishimeru yo_

_omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro_

_aruki tsukarete furidasu ame,_

_tsukami soko neta usagi o otte_

_anata no me wa suki tooru_

_kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu_

_namae o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo_

_kokoro ni ieba ieba mitasareru no…_

_Getting tired of walking, the rain that began to fall._

_I chase after the rabbit I couldn't catch,_

_your eyes are like the clear water_

_breathing deep down in the ocean._

_Call me, call me, I'm here…_

_Where can I go, to where, so that I'm satisfied?_

_Let's go home, when tomorrow comes,_

_will I be laughing saying that it's all ok?_

_Call my name, call me, I'll embrace you,_

_so close your eyes and remember those innocent times,_

_you filled the parts I lacked in,_

_because I was able to forget even sad feelings…_

_I'm not afraid…_

_Lying, and regretting that,_

_I became an adult someday,_

_getting humiliated, sweating,_

_but the reason for me to continue dancing,_

_is burning, burning my soul and screams,_

_if I continue, continue to open it I can be saved…_

_Let's go home, let's meet, _

_behind the moon, white rabbit,_

_let's return, when tomorrow comes…_

_I'll be laughing bare feet. _

_I'll call, call and embrace it,_

_so close your eyes and remember those innocent times,_

_getting tired of walking, the rain that began to fall._

_I chase after the rabbit I couldn't catch,_

_your eyes are like the clear water,_

_breathing deep down in the ocean,_

_call my name, call me because I'm here,_

_if I tell, tell my heart I'll be fulfilled…"_ As Tenten finished the song… she heard clapping from behind. She turned around and saw Lee in tears, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Tenten-chan, Neji-kun needs help in putting Arashi-kun in bed. Can you help us?" Lee pleaded.

Tenten nodded, and followed Lee to Neji.

With Neji and Lee and Tenten 

"Here, I can't get him to sleep." Neji said as he thrusted the wailing baby towards Tenten.

"Fine, shh…" Tenten cooed.

"_Akanai mado wo nakasete ita,_

_ano ookina tori no,_

_hane oto wa ima mo ano machi ni, _

_furitsuzuketeru._

_Kawaranai koto ga yurusezu,_

_ano machi wo deta no ni,_

_genkai to kibou no hazamade,_

_nakitsuzuketeru._

_Aseranakute mo ii,_

_anata mo sou iu no?_

_Atashi no ibasho wo, _

_koko ni shitakunai,_

_me no mae no ressha wo,_

_nandomo miokuru._

_Asu no jibun ga motto,_

_suki ni narutame ni,_

_mitasarenai omoi ga._

_Atashi wo ugokasu,_

_ima wa mada kaerenai,_

_kaeritaku nai yo,_

_furusato no kotoba wo,_

_kiita konna tooi machi de,_

_nee karee koujou no nioi,_

_madashiteru no?_

_Soredemo itsuka wa,_

_kaeritaku naru no,_

_suutsu keesu wo ,_

_ketobashite warau._

_Me no mae no ressha wo,_

_nandomo miokuru,_

_asu no jibun ga motto,_

_suki ni narutame ni._

_Soredemo itsuka wa,_

_kaeritaku naru no,_

_suutsu keesu wo ,_

_ketobashite warau,_

_yaa minna genki kana?_

_Atashi wa genki yo…_

_Akanai mado no nai…_

_Kono machi mo suki dayo,_

_mitasarenai omoi ga,_

_atashi wo ugokasu,_

_ima wa mada kaerenai,_

_kaeritaku nai yo,_

_kaerenai..._

_Shaking the window that can't be opened,_

_that large bird's wing's sound still falls upon, _

_that town,_

_being unable to forgive the unchanging ways._

_I left that town but,_

_I'm crying among, _

_the limits and hope._

_It's okay not to hurry,_

_even you say so?_

_I don't want to,_

_make this my place…_

_I watch the trains,_

_pass in front of me many times,_

_so that I will be able to ,_

_like myself better tomorrow…_

_The unsatisfied feeling,_

_moves me,_

_I can't go home yet,_

_I don't want to go back…_

_I heard words of my hometown,_

_in such a far town,_

_can I still smell ,_

_the curry factory?_

_But still, I want to go home someday,_

_I laugh as I kick the suitcase,_

_I watch the trains pass in front of me many times,_

_so that I will be able to,_

_like myself better tomorrow…_

_But still, I want to go home someday,_

_I laugh as I kick the suitcase…_

_Hey, how is everyone doing?_

_I'm doing fine._

_I like this town without any windows that cannot be opened, _

_Too the unsatisfied feeling,_

_moves me,_

_I can't go home yet,_

_I don't want to go back,_

_I can't go back..." _Tenten softly finished the song. She was about to get up but she felt a weight on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Neji sleeping on her. Tenten smiled.

'_Guess babysitting isn't so bad after all.'_

**Owari.**

(Author's Notes: This was fluffalicious! BTW, these song are opening of the Japanese Naruto, if wanted to know. Oh! Kudos to all my reviewers, they totally rock! Once again, if you have the time please review, even if it's a flame, it will be appreciated. I love you all and Ja ne!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, I would have Gaara and Hinata married. X3


	7. 7: iPod

_Choose A Weapon, Pierce My Heart_

_(Their very existence was wrapped up in those all-seeing white eyes, and yet it took them so long to see what was always right in front of them, a weapon mistress. One hundred themes on Neji and Tenten.)_

**07: Ipod**

"Tenten? Tenten? … TENTEN!" Sakura yelled at the brunette sitting next to the rosette humming "Life Is A Boat."

"And every time I see your face, the ocean heave up to my heart… you make me wanna strain at oars, and soon I can see the shore… oh, when will I…I see the shore…?" Tenten sang. The brunette was not even paying attention to the medic-nin.

"TENTEN!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Uwah!" Tenten managed to squeak out before she fell out of her chair. Rubbing her bottom, she glared at the cherry blossom that was laughing. "What did you want Sakura?" Tenten growled.

"Hee… oh, um… Oh yeah! Neji said that he wanted to train if you could with him." Sakura giggled.

"Oh… okay, thanks." The weapon mistress said as she walk off to meet with Neji.

With Neji 

Neji narrowed his eyes as he watched his female teammate approach the training grounds, nodding her head to the music. '_God, she's still using that thing?' _

As Tenten walked, she felt a slight chill hitting her. Then, she felt a sense of impending doom.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten called, as she lowered the volume of her ipod.

Neji responded with his usual, "Hn."

"Oh whatever Neji," Tenten sighed giving up in defeat. Trying to make Neji talk was impossible. "Let's start training." The Kunoichi took off her ipod, and put it at the base of the tree.

Afterwards, she pulled out two scrolls, and began her attack.

Neji watched the raining shower of weapons come his way, and without hesitation used his Kaiten to deflect them all.

And one just _happened_ to hit Tenten's iPod, which just _happened_ to be in that certain spot.

The poor little device never had a chance…

"MY IPOD!!" Tenten gasped.

Tenten started to rush towards it but Neji grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Don't."

"Why?"

"You pay too much attention to it. I don't like that."

Tenten allowed a small smile to creep onto her lips as she started to realize what was going on. "Since when did you start to care where my attention was?"

He pulled Tenten into a hug. "Since I started loving you."

Tenten sighed as she leaned into the embrace. "Neji… you have to be the most unromantic guy ever…"

He smirked, "Maybe I am."

She grinned. "That's why I love you so much."

**Owari.**

(Author's Notes: This was too short! No! –hangs head in shame- Well, I'm starting a new story, check it out in my profile! This was an inspiration from Serenity Silence! Thanks! Thanks again to all my reviewers, they totally rock! Once again, if you have the time please review, even if it's a flame, it will be appreciated. I love you all and Ja ne!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, believe me. If I did, it would have a stoned Orochimaru.


	8. 8: 20 Questions

_Choose A Weapon, Pierce My Heart_

_(Their very existence was wrapped up in those all-seeing white eyes, and yet it took them so long to see what was always right in front of them, a weapon mistress. One hundred themes on Neji and Tenten.)_

**08: 20 Questions**

Tenten walked around the Hidden Leaf, with a smile upon her lips. After making one or eight stops at a weapons store, she saw a group of non-ninja girls. They were gossiping and giggling like mad.

"So, Saki, um… What's your favorite color?" A blue haired girl giggled. **(AN: If Sakura can have pink hair, this girl can have blue!) **

"Um… Purple!" Saki giggled. Tenten looked away, plotting something fun.

**Later…**

"Hey Neji!" Tenten called, as she ran up to greet him properly.

"Hn."

"Can you do me a favor?" Tenten asked sweetly.

"No."

"Please?" Tenten said.

"No."

"It's a challenge."

"…"

"If you say no, then you are losing against a _girl._"

"…What's the challenge?"

"20 Questions."

"…"

"I ask you 20 questions, and you answer them truthfully."

"…Fine. What's the first question?"

"What's your least favorite food?"

"Anything spicy."

"How tall are you?

"160.1 cm."

"Weight?"

"…What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"No."

"I'll tell you much I weigh!"

"…46.8 kg."

"Really… Well I'm 43.1 kg."

"Aa. Well, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What is your least favorite and favorite foods?"

"Umm… least, umeboshi, **(AN: pickled sour plums) **and favorite, sesame dumplings and Chinese food."

"Aa. Well, I have to go. Training with Hisashi-sama." Neji said as he got off the bench **(AN: That magically appeared!) **and departed.

Tenten huffed, and pondered the possilbility of being late to training with Lee. _Ooh… say that I have an appointment, and no training for me! Whoo! _

As Tenten walked to the market, after telling Lee she couldn't make it to training. _Hm… I think today I shall make curry._ While thought about what she was going to have for dinner, she bumped into Hanabi.

"Oh, sumimasen, Hanabi! Are you alright?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Anyway, I'm here to give this to you!" Hanabi pulled a small scroll that was sealed with blood. "Damn Neji sealed it so I couldn't read it… Anyway, see ya Tenten!"

"Yeah bye…" Tenten replied, fascinated with the scroll she had gotten. The Kunoichi bit her thumb and let a few drops of blood fall on the scroll. She unraveled the scroll to see a small message written inside.

_Tenten,_

_Meet me at Ichiraku's at 5:15. I shall meet you there. Do not order any food, for you shall not be able to eat it._

_Hyuuga Neji_

Tenten attached an exploding paper bomb and attached it to the scroll. As the scroll was being burned, the Weapon Mistress wondered, _is he asking me out on a date?_

---- At 5:12…---

Tenten was arriving at Ichiraku's. As usual, she spotted Naruto inhaling his ramen, as onlookers had faces of disgust. "Hey Naruto!"

"Hey… Ten…ten!" Naruto managed to say between slurps.

Tenten hummed, as she sat waiting for Neji. At exactly 5:15, Neji arrived at Ichiraku's.

"Hey Neji!"

"Hello. Come with me please." Neji said as he turned, walking off.

"Um, 'kay…?"

The teammates went off, and ended up in a clearing. In the clearing, the was a picnic that consisted of: sesame dumplings, green tea, almond cookies, riceballs, takoyaki, and curry.

"Neji… dod you plan this?" Tenten asked.

Neji nodded, while leading Tenten to the picnic feast.

In a comfortable silence, they ate. After the last thing was eaten, Neji suddenly asked, "What are you feelings towards me?"

"Huh?! Uh, well, I admire you very much… and I feel safe around you, like you would protect me… and well, I… uh, I… like you very much." After Tenten's little confession, she expected for him to snub her off, but what happened next surprised her.

Neji leaned in and kissed her softly.

"_Suki desu Tenten, suki desu."_

**Owari.**

(Author's Notes: This was too short! No! –hangs head in shame- Well, guess what? I'm gonna start having demands! Well, I've started a story, but I've only gotten one review! It's kinda pissing me off, and for me to ever update again, you have to give me 25 reviews. On my other story, 5. They can't be like, 'Plz update' No. They have to say something meaningful. I'm sorry, but that's why I haven't updated. Ja ne!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or maybe I do?? Nah, if I did, all the pairings would have tons of hot monkey smex.


	9. 9: Another You

_Choose A Weapon, Pierce My Heart_

_(Their very existence was wrapped up in those all-seeing white eyes, and yet it took them so long to see what was always right in front of them, a weapon mistress. One hundred themes on Neji and Tenten.)_

**09: Another You**

'_So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep…  
You left me drowning in the tears of memory…'_

Tenten sighed sorrowfully as she looked at picture in her lap. She had long abandoned her tomboy-ish look, now she wore a simple black yukata. Her hair now in a single bun, she looked sophisticated, but forlorn.

The brunette looked out at sky, gazing at the misty moon, it's pearly-white complexion, it's simplistic beauty. At the sight of it's milky existence, Tenten started crying.

_Plip_

_Plip_

_Plip_

_Plip_

_Plip _

_Plip_

_Plip _

_Plip _

_Plip_

Tears fell on the picture as Tenten stared desolately at the memory of her friend, teammate, companion, her _lover._

'_And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe,  
Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see…'_

As her sobs receded, Tenten looked down at the picture in her lap. She studied the picture carefully.

His porcelain skin, his astonishing lavender eyes, his silky chocolate brown hair, the small glare directed at the camera, his famous smirk, everything.

"Neji…" Tenten whispered.

'_A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes…  
But time's been healing me and I say goodbye…'_

Additional tears came to her eyes. They stung, like the memory of Neji's death.

The pain.

All that screaming.

The blood.

All that raining blood.

The crimson tears of Neji sacrifice.

Tenten attempted suicide, but Tsunade wouldn't let her. She was under the care of Hinata and Naruto, but the sight of a picture perfect couple just left her miserable.

Why…?

'_My heart was always searching for a place to hide,  
Could not await the dawn to bring another day…'_

Tenten laid down on her bed, wondering if she precious enough to shed blood over. Was she really worth it?

She wasn't clever like Sakura, or elegant like Ino, or charming like Hinata. She only knew how to throw. That's it.

Sakura was under the tutelage of Tsunade, Ino at the top of the Torture and Interrogations Department; Hinata was at the hospital, one of the top medics, but Tenten? She resigned of being a ninja, and only sat in her room. Gazing at the sky, that's it.

'_Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes…  
You're still apart of my life…'_

She always saw the silhouette of Neji in her room.

He was always saying things, lingering in her in heart.

She saw him strongly at first, and then slowly, painfully, his existence started to fade.

She cried each day for him, mourning, never eating, always force-fed.

She blocked out the world, ignoring Hinata's pleas, Sakura's appeals, and Ino's comforts. She only waited for Neji.

'_Cause I can breathe again, dream again,  
Now I feel free again, so innocent…'_

Tenten gave up. She wanted to be free, not sad, not burdened, just…

**Free.**

She decided one thing.

_I give up. Goodbye world._

The brunette let her hair loose, having her russet tresses descend in the air lightly sweeping against her lower back.

Seizing the small knife she had kept, and in a one fluid motion, crimson liquid spilled out of her wrists.

As she bled, her last expression was a smile and the last thought that flew through her mind was,

_I'm going back home Neji._

**Owari.**

**(Author's Note: I know it's been a long time, but I've been busy, and by the story you just read, I'm not in the happiest of spirits. Thank you for all of you that haven't given up on me I truly am grateful.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights over Naruto, or Another You.**


	10. 10: White Flag

_Choose A Weapon, Pierce My Heart_

_(Their very existence was wrapped up in those all-seeing white eyes, and yet it took them so long to see what was always in front of them, a weapon mistress. One hundred themes on Neji and Tenten.)_

**10: White Flag**

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, _

_Or tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it _

_Where's the sense in that?_

"I can't believe you!! Did the last four years mean nothing to you?!" Tenten screamed, throwing various things, mainly knifes.

Hyuuga Neji dodged most of the sharp knives, only one lightly scratching his cheek. "I'm sorry Tenten… I really am!" Neji yelled back.

"Bullshit! It's our goddamned _anniversary!!!_How the hell can you forget something like _that!?_" The young woman hollered, her voice breaking.

"I don't know! I've been stressed! Being head of a company does that!" The Hyuuga shouted, his voice quivering with rage and regret.

"You became head two years ago! Why didn't you forget back then! You know what? I would understand forgetting, but cheating on me with that skank!?" The brunette countered furiously.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like such a _bitch,_ I wouldn't have cheated on you with Yamanaka!" Neji yelled.

"…"

Tenten stayed silent, her head bowed, bangs covering her eyes. Neji realized what he had just said, and started to explain. "Wait, I meant tha—!"

_"So I'm a bitch, huh?"_ Tenten calmly said, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"No!! I meant th—"

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!!!!!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN, HYUUGA!!!"

"…"

"NOW!"

Neji strode out of the apartment, but not before his heart shattering into a million pieces when he saw the love of his life glaring at him with her completely tear streaked face.

"Asshole!" Tenten threw vases, pictures, anything she could lift to throw at the closed door. "You—stu—pid—ass—" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because pain and exhaustion had just caught up with her.

_---_

_I know I left too much mess and_

_destruction to come back again _

_And I caused nothing but trouble _

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_---_

"Neji-kun? What's wrong?" Sayuri questioned quietly. Matsumoto Sayuri was Neji's secretary, and although she looked ditsy, she was a very cold and calculating woman. Currently she and Neji were in a limo on their way to a very important meeting.

"Nothing, Matsumoto." Neji deadpanned. Said Hyuuga was currently looking out the window rather uninterestedly. Obviously something was troubling him, but he never wanted to show weakness. Neji's breath hitched slightly when he saw Tenten, _with another man._

Not just any man. _Uzumaki Naruto. _What was worse, she looked happy. Happy. _With him._ Jealousy and rage boiled inside of the Hyuuga, and in a fit of confusion, he yelled, "Stop the car!"

_And when we meet_

_Which I'm sure we will _

_All that was there_

_Will be there still _

_I'll let it pass _

_And hold my tongue _

_And you will think _

_That __I've moved on…_

Tires screeched, horns honked, yells were made, but Neji didn't care. He just wanted to pound the shit out of Uzumaki. As Neji jumped out of the limo, Sayuri merely said, "Call when you need a ride." Then she drove off.

Neji ran, dodging traffic, until he reached her.

It all happened too fast.

Neji punched Naruto.

Naruto stumbled into the street.

That busy street.

She ran to him.

Her screams.

Her blood.

All that blood.

Too fast.

Then there where sirens.

Then darkness.

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be_

Cold

Pain

Dark

Scared

Help

Warm

Heavy

Where am I?

As Tenten cautiously opened her eyes, she saw familiar brown and indigo hair.

Neji, and of course Hinata.

Hinata…

…

"Naruto!" The brunette cried out. "How is he?! Is he okay?!" Her outburst startled both the Hyuuga Clan members.

"Tenten-chan, N-Naruto-kun is fine. Right, N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata whispered soothingly, as Neji merely grunted. Neji looked worse for wear; his silky chocolate brown hair was dull and sullied. There were dark bags under his eyes, an obvious red flag that he hadn't slept in days.

"Neji? Are you okay?" Tenten asked, temporarily forgetting his anger towards him. His current state was more important.

"I'm fine." Neji deadpanned. Hinata glanced worriedly at Neji, then had a sudden fascination towards her jacket sleeve.

"Neji-nii-san, could please go to the bathroom for a bit? I need to speak with Tenten-chan for a bit." Hinata asked in a quiet, but slightly annoyed tone. The older Hyuuga looked rather surprised, but did what he was asked wordlessly. As the door closed with a light _clack_, Hinata looked at Tenten straight in the eyes.

"Tenten-chan, do you how long you've been here?"

"A day?"

"No. You've been here for two weeks."

"What?! I can't pay for two weeks here! That's over $80,00—"

"Neji paid it all."

"What?"

Hinata nodded solemnly, glancing at the door. "Yes, he never left, I had to make him eat. He was so worried about you. He blamed himself about the accident."

She stood up and walked to a large bouquet of flowers. "Neji only let me in, even though Naruto-kun wanted to visit you. He…" Hinata's eyes briefly flickered with pain. "Naruto-kun… postponed the wedding. The one… with… Sakura-chan." Lost in her own thoughts, Hinata plucked the petals of a cosmos flower and fell silent.

There was an awkward silence.

After a few moments, the door opened slowly and revealed a loud blonde with a pink haired woman hushing him. "Hush, Naruto-kun, you'll get us kicked out!"

"But Sakura-chaaan… I--- Tenten! You're awake!" Naruto exclaimed animatedly. He rushed over to bear hug her, but fortunately Sakura held him by the collar.

"Baka! Remember, she's still convalescing!" She scolded with a smile. Naruto stopped fidgeting and laughed sheepishly. The rosette merely sighed and walked to Tenten to give her a light hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, Ten. We were worried sick about you. I brought you a bouquet. I'll go put it over there."

"Hello, Sakura-san and N-Naruto-kun." Hinata quietly called out. Her eyes were still downcast, her mind spellbound by bare cosmos in her hand.

"Oh! Hi, Hinata, I didn't see you!" Naruto responded loudly.

The awkward silence had struck again.

"Hinata-sama?" A baritone voice called out. Neji walked into the room. "Tsunade-sama has requested your presence as soon as possible. Also yours, Sakura-san."

Hinata nodded softly, and placed the ruined flower at Tenten's bedside, and left. Sakura, on the other hand, sighed angrily and pulled Naruto with her. "C'mon, Naruto-kun. If she needs me, she's gonna call for you soon."

"But I just… _fiiiine_, but we're coming here tomorrow!" Naruto whined.

"Hai, hai, let's go."

As everyone left, Neji closed the door and locked it. Somehow that action made Tenten nervous. Feeling content that the door wouldn't open, Neji walked over the brunette woman. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. When the Hyuuga was about to say something, Tenten cut him off.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Neji asked, genuinely curious.

"For… For paying the bill." Tenten hesitated on what she said, her body and mind still lagging slightly from the accident.

"No, it's okay. It was the least I could do. I mean for what happened…" Neji's voice faded, obviously uncomfortable and guilty about what had happened long ago.

"It's fine… I mean, I can't let things like that destroy that. Look what happened from my jealousy!" She motioned to hospital room.

"So… I'm forgiven?"

"Hell no."

"But you said…"

"But you're at a good start."

Tenten smiled softly at Neji, in which he returned gladly.

_"Thank you…"_


End file.
